Without You
by Lilium Sonnet
Summary: The young girl running out of the guild stopped to examine someone lying on the ground, clutching her head in pain. - "I'm sorry about my friend Natsu. He's always so reckless; I hope he didn't injure you too much. By the way, my name's Lisanna." - "I-I'm Lucy. . . ." - The blooming friendship between Lisanna and Lucy, starting at age 10.
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild stood tall and proud in front of the young blond-headed girl, shaking out of nervousness. She was afraid of rejection. Why in all the world would a guild as grand as Fairy Tail want _her_?

As she stood pondering, the front entrance swung open to meet her face, successfully stopping her thoughts.

"You can't catch me, Lisanna!"

"I can too, Nats-huh?"

The young girl running out of the guild stopped to examine someone lying on the ground, clutching her head in pain.

"Are you okay? NATSU! Get back here and-oh never mind." Seeing as the boy was far and away, she focused her attention back on the figure laying on the ground. "I'm really sorry! Do you want to come inside? Mira-nee is really good at fixing all my injuries! She's the best sister in the world, but sometimes she can be really scary…. Again, I'm sorry about my friend Natsu. He's always so reckless; I hope he didn't injure you too much. By the way, my name's Lisanna."

"I-I'm Lucy…." Lucy said, her voice trembling and head throbbing. This girl must be really strong if she got accepted into Fairy Tail.

"What's your name? Luigi? I couldn't hear you."

"My name is Lucy!" She said with more force this time.

Lisanna giggled, "Good; you can talk. Fairy Tail likes strong people like you."

"W-what?"

"Well, that's why you're here isn't it?" Lisanna tugged on her arm, nudging her toward the building, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when Lucy got settled in and introduced to all the Fairy Tail members (there was Erza, and Gray, and Wakaba, and Cana, and Uncle Makarov, and Gildarts, and Levy, and Macao, and Natsu, and-), the two girls sat alone in Lucy's new room.<p>

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"We're going to be good friends."

Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry...I know it's bad. (i probably changed tenses fifty times throughout this one chapter)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisanna, Lisanna! Look what I got!" Lucy yelled, running out of Makarov's office, taking the steps two at a time and jumping at the last three. On her hand was a pink Fairy Tail symbol; proof of her membership.

"Wow, Luce, that's really cool!" Lucy smiled grew even more at the mention of her nickname.

"By the way, Lisanna, where is your guild mark?" Lucy was thoroughly curious. She hoped Lisanna had pink as well; that way they could be matching.

"Mine is red and on my shoulder," Lisanna pulled her sleeve down to show Lucy. At the sight, Lucy was a little disappointed they didn't match, but perked up with an idea.

"Hey! if you combine your hair color with your guild mark, it makes pink! Don't ever change your hair or your mark okay? That way, there'll always be a sign of our friendship."

"That's a good idea! I promise!" The two girls locked pinkies, giggling and setting the agreement into stone.

Lisanna then took the liberty of showing Lucy, her new friend, off to everybody. There was Cana, a brunette who liked to play cards. Erza who had a fondness for sweet things (strawberry cake in particular), but was often very scary if messed with. Levy who liked to read books (Lucy knew they two of them would get along well). Gray liked to strip for some unknown reason (he got beat up by Erza not long after Lucy squealed out of embarrassment). Mirajane ("Just call her Mira-nee") who had a tough exterior, but Lucy knew she was really kind and loved her family to death. Laxus always had his headphones on and didn't like socializing much ("watch, he'll warm up to you in the next week or so. he's a big softie"). Elfman was very docile and gentle. And the infamous Natsu (who wasn't there at the moment) known for his recklessness and hot-headed attitude ("He's a idiot," Gray remarked). And that's all Lucy could remember before her head exploded.

The two girls took a break from all the introductions, sitting at the bar sipping water and milkshakes.

"Wow. Fairy Tail is so cool. Everybody knows everybody; it's like you're all one big family. All the younger members are brothers and sisters and all the older members are aunts and uncles. I wish I had a family like that…." Lucy twiddled with the hem of her dress, reminiscing about her mom and her dad and how happy they were all together. But Lucy couldn't go back to those days. Her mom wasn't there to console her anymore and she was too old for tears and consolations.

"Well don't you have a family now? If Fairy Tail is one huge family, now you're apart of it. You're Lucy….Lucy….Lucy of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy of Fairy Tail? It rung.


End file.
